un rêve
by freyandchris
Summary: Le soleil était éclatant. Il l'aveuglait alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas regardé de face. Se tournant dos au soleil, le ciel l'éblouie de nouveau mais cette fois-ci par sa beauté. D'un bleu liquide uniforme. D'une clarté sauvage. La réduisant au silence par sa grandeur.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Un rêve

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, les personnages de Harry potter et One piece n'ont toujours pas été mis aux enchères.

Note : Ceci est un OS.

Le soleil était éclatant. Il l'aveuglait alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas regardé de face. Se tournant dos au soleil, le ciel l'éblouie de nouveau mais cette fois-ci par sa beauté. D'un bleu liquide uniforme. D'une clarté sauvage. La réduisant au silence par sa grandeur. La sensation de revenir une enfant face à la grandeur du monde lui noua la gorge. Des larmes translucides lui floutèrent légèrement la vue et elle prit une inspiration. L'odeur la fouetta brutalement. Cette effluve de sel et d'iode envahit ses poumons et lui piqua ses voies respiratoires. La pureté de l'air lui donna le vertige et la nausée. Elle se raccrocha à une rambarde. Le bois brillant, lisse était brûlant, absorbant la chaleur de se soleil si puissant. Sa dureté et sa douceur attira son regard. Sa peur du vide lui agrippa les tripes alors que son regard se plongeait dans le remous des vagues, qui s'écrasaient contre la coque. La mer hurlât son intrépidité et sa liberté à ses oreilles. Le chant des mouettes et la mélodie des vagues résonnèrent dans son esprit. Des ombres se mouvait sous le bleu d'azur de cette force de la nature. Elle se pencha légèrement pour voir une ombre proche de la coque et fut ensorcelé par les mouvements de l'eau. L'ondulation de l'eau et le jeu de la lumière l'envoûtaient alors que le chant de la mer résonnait dans sa tête et que l'odeur si particulière de la mer embaumait son odorat.

L'eau l'aspergea brutalement et froidement sans sommation. L'esprit réveillé son regard se porta sur le monstre qui venait de sortir de l'eau. Des pupilles fendus comme celle d'un chat se fixa sur elle, la regardant dix mètres au-dessus de sa tête. Les iris rouges lui donnèrent le goût du sang dans la bouche, alors qu'elle n'était pas blessé. De longues et larges écailles blanches et vertes l'éblouirent en roulant sous la force des muscles de la bête. Une gueule s'ouvrit sur une triple rangée de dent aiguisées et pointues et d'une haleine à l'odeur de la chair putréfiée. Sa voix se bloqua de terreur dans sa gorge lorsque la bouche se jeta sur elle, pour l'engloutir. Une fraction de seconde plus tard quelle que chose la frôla et se fracassa contre le monstre.

Sa joue la brûla alors que l'odeur du cuivre la frappa soudainement et que de grosses gouttes de sang chaud glissaient sur sa peau. Le monstre s'effondra dans la mer l'arrosant de nouveau. Ce qui l'avait frôlé fit le chemin inverse, comme un boomerang. Son regard suivit le mouvement et son cerveau eut légèrement du mal à reconnaître la peau humaine qui se rétractait pour reprendre une taille normale. Un bras. C'était un bras bronzé qui s'était allongé de plusieurs mètres. Le propriétaire du bras était un homme. Ses yeux onyx la fixait alors que le vent jouait avec sa chevelure noire. Il y avait d'autre personne derrière lui mais personne ne la regardait. Non se corrigea-t-elle mentalement personne d'autre que cet homme ne la voyait. Un homme pouvant étirer son bras sur une grande distant de façon inhumaine. Mais elle ne hurla pas. Elle se l'était promise de ne jamais cesser d'être surprise par la magie et de ne jamais la rejetait. L'homme porta son bras, qui semblait normal, derrière sa nuque et posa sur sa tête un chapeau de paille assombrissant son regard et lui donnant un certain charme. Son regard se fixa quelque seconde sur la cicatrice en forme de croix qui barrait son torse, laissé à nu par une chemise d'un rouge flamboyant non boutonnée.

Un autre homme aux cheveux frisés la frôla sans la regarder. Il parla mais il ne parlait pas anglais. L'homme au chapeau de paille s'approcha d'elle sans la lâchait du regard la réduisant au silence par sa prestance. Il était fort et puissant, elle en était certaine.

_ T'es qui ?!

Elle cligna des yeux chassant les larmes et l'eau qui s'étaient collés à ses cils. Sa voix claqua dans l'air réduisant au silence l'autre homme et tous les bruits provenant du bateau. Ce ne fut que lorsque le violon s'arrêta que son cerveau enregistra qu'il jouait depuis le début de son arrivée sur le bateau. Elle sentit le mouvement de l'air du frisé qui se retourna près d'elle. Mais ce que la stupéfia le plus c'est qu'elle le comprit. Pour elle tous les autres parlaient dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas et pourtant elle venait de le comprendre.

_ Granger Hermione.

Elle se demanda une seconde pourquoi elle avait inversé son nom et son prénom mais son bon sens repris le dessus sur sa stupéfaction. Ou était-ce seulement que son instinct ?

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Et où suis-je ?

L'homme fronça les sourcils et parla à l'homme qui se tenait à coté de la jeune femme sans la voir.

_ Je suis Monkey. , le capitaine de cet équipage. Tu es sur mon navire le Sunny go !

La peur l'agrippa à la gorge et elle se serait certainement étouffée si un petit animal portant un chapeau rose n'essayait pas d'attirait l'attention de ce Luffy.

_ Un rêne ? Se demanda Hermione.

Luffy regarda l'animal et lui sourit avant de regarder de nouveau Hermione. On avait l'impression de se noyer dans cet océan noir qu'était ses iris.

_ Non un tanuki. Tony Tony Chopper, mon médecin.

Et malgré la situation cocasse Hermione répliqua sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

_ Les tanuki n'ont pas de bois. C'est un rêne. Il n'a pas chaud avec sa fourrure sous se soleil ?

Hermione ne comprenait pus rien. Elle était trempé, était sur un bateau sans savoir comment elle était arrivé là et elle discutait presque normalement avec le seul homme qui la voyait. Luffy allait répliquer lorsque Chopper prit son apparence humaine et qu'il posa sa main sur le front de son capitaine.

_ Il croit que tu as une insolation. Lâcha Hermione en regardant Chopper sous sa nouvelle apparence.

Un sourire éclaira la visage de Luffy qui rigola doucement. Il éloigna la main tout en parlant à Chopper.

_ Yep'. Il croit que je délire et que je dois me reposer. Et Chopper à chaud mais il ne peut rien faire d'autre que supporter la chaleur. Comment es-tu monté à bord du Sunny ? Tu es apparu soudainement.

Hermione cligna des yeux. Luffy discutait avec ses hommes. Elle ne le comprenait plus alors que dès qu'il s'adressait à elle, elle le comprenait. Tout cela commençait à lui donner la migraine.

_ Je ne sais pas. Tu as utilisé quel genre de sortilège pour allonger ton bras. Et ton médecin s'est quoi ? Je n'ai jamais vu de rêne pouvant changer de forme. Ni lu non plus.

Ce fut au tour de Luffy de la regardait bizarrement. Il pencha la tête réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

_ Sortilège ? Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mais je suis un homme élastique. Et chopper est un rêne qui est devenu humain.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieur. Il venait de dire qu'il était élastique. Mais elle n'avait jamais entendu que l'on pouvait modifier son corps de cette façon. C'était totalement différant et encore plus impressionnant qu'être un animagus. Ses yeux pétillèrent sans qu'elle le remarqua. La brune savait qu'elle aurait dû être effrayé. Mais la peur l'avait déserté en même temps que le coup de poing avait mis au tapis le monstre qui avait tenté de la manger. Seule l'excitation et l'étonnement faisait battre son cœur à une vitesse anormale. Elle ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien depuis la fin de la guerre.

_ Comment es-tu devenu élastique ? Il y a d'autre personne comme toi ? Qu'es-ce que tu peux faire ?

Hermione le bombarda de question et rougit lorsqu'elle s'en rendu compte. Luffy rigola devant sa soudaine timidité.

_ J'ai mangé un akuma no mi. Et je suis le seul homme élastique du monde.

_ C'est quoi un akuma no mi ? Et Qu'es-ce que c'est ce monstre qui a voulu me manger ? D'ailleurs je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

Luffy pencha la tête surpris qu'elle ne sache pas ce qu'était un akuma no mi sans prêter attention au remerciement de la jeune femme.

_ C'est un fruit qui confère un pouvoir unique à celui qui le mange mais qui en contre partie lui prend sa capacité de nager. J'ai mangé le gomu gomu no mi, ce qui fait de moi un homme élastique. Et c'est un Kai Ou qui a voulu te boulotter pour son quatre heures. Un monstre marin quoi.

Il finit sa phrase en haussant les épaules comme si ce qu'il venait de dire n'avait rien d'exceptionnel et se rapprocha de la rambarde. Ses bras s'allongèrent, attrapèrent la bestiole et la souleva pour la déposait, en partie seulement, sur le pont supérieur du Sunny go. Un blond à barbichette arriva avec des couteaux et commença sous le regard stupéfait de la brune à découper l'animal, l'écaillant avec une dextérité à faire pâlir de jalousie de grand coq. Un sourire de dément fendit le visage de Lyffy alors qu'il écoutait le blondinet.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Hermione leva le regard du visage resplendissant du capitaine. Son cœur battit plus rapidement alors que l'information se faisait un chemin dans son esprit. Le drapeau noir ondulait sous le vent. Le jolly Roger s'imprima sur ses rétines. Malgré la stupeur et la peur légère qui l'agrippa elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'une tête de mort coiffée d'un chapeau de paille perdait un peu de son effet de terreur qu'il aurait dû lui faire éprouver. L'information s'imprima doucement dans son cerveau de peur qu'elle la perde. Elle était sur un bateau pirate, avec ayant pour capitaine un homme au nom de Monkey. D Luffy. La brune comprit le lien avec le couvre chef du capitaine et celui qui ornait le drapeau. C'était sa marque.

_ Pirates.

Ce seul mot regagna toute l'attention du capitaine sur elle. Son regard indéchiffrable se posa sur la brune, qui sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il la regardait comme s'il attendait la suite. Ce qu'elle pensait de cette information.

Si elle allait hurler de peur.

Si elle allait tenter de s'en prendre à lui.

Si elle allait sauter à l'eau pour fuir.

Si elle allait se suicider.

Si elle allait le supplier de ne par la tuer.

Mais elle ne fit rien à par le regarder. Hermione le sentait qu'il était fort pourtant la peur qu'elle avait ressentit en comprenant où elle était s'était effacé dès qu'elle avait recroisé son regard. Il n'était pas effrayant. Il ne lui faisait pas peur alors qu'elle savait qu'il pouvait la tuer s'il le souhaitait. Ses orbes brunes enregistrèrent la posture de l'homme si décontractée, si semblable à celle d'un fauve qui se repose à l'affût.

_ Pourquoi es-ce que je n'ai pas peur de toi alors que tu peux me tuer si tu en as envie ?

Sa voix se brisa doucement, s'inquiétant de cette absence de peur. Luffy le remarqua et lui sourit de son sourire si particulier que seul un D pouvait faire.

_ Je n'ai pas envie de te tuer Granger.

Hermione voulut rajouter quelque chose, mais elle remarqua le regard mature de Luffy. Elle baissa le regard vers ses jambes.

_ Tu disparais.

Elle hocha la tête simplement en remarquant que ses jambes devenaient petit à petit de la brume. Cela ne lui faisait pas mal, c'était indolore. Elle ne sentait rien. Hermione replongea son regard de celui de Luffy et sursauta en le découvrant presque collée à elle.

Son odeur la gifla. Un parfum mélangeant l'odeur du soleil, de la mer et de la viande, qui l'apaisa immédiatement. Son odeur l'enivra doucement alors qu'elle levait la tête pour garder le contact avec son regard. Ses yeux si proches d'elle lui fit penser à deux diamants noires taillées spécialement pour lui. Ils étaient uniques et jamais elle le sut qu'elle ne pourrait oublier son regard. Luffy lui prit la main pour l'observer disparaître lentement en brume. Sa peau halée faisait ressortir la blancheur de sa peau. La jeune femme avait passé ses derniers mois à fuir le soleil à s'enfermant dans les bâtiments de son écoles ou dans son appartement. Son grain de peau était doux mais elle sentit la dureté que les durillons avaient laissé sur sa peau. La chair de poule lui remonta l'échine alors que son regard se perdait sur cette cicatrice si large sur sa poitrine musclé. La blessure qu'il avait dû recevoir avait du être horrible et profonde. Et soudainement la peur qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit en se transformant en brume lui agrippa la gorge.

_ Je ne veux pas partir. Je veux rester ici !

Sa voix raisonna à ses oreilles. Luffy lui sourit légèrement. Elle comprit à son sourire qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Hermione voulut parler de nouveau mais Luffy lui coupât la parole.

_ À la prochaine Granger.

* * *

La douleur remonta le long de son bras, passant par son épaule et le haut de son dos. Hermione cligna en remarquant le plafond de son appartement au-dessus de sa tête. Elle s'était tout simplement endormie sur son canapé et s'était réveillé en tombant. Des larmes lui embrumèrent les yeux lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle avait rêvé de cette mer si ensorcelante et de cet homme si intrigant. Elle frissonna soudainement la chaleur du soleil si éblouissant lui manquant. Elle se releva en grognant. La brune n'avait jamais été aussi déçu de se réveiller d'un rêve. Elle soupira et se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau. Son regard s'accrocha à un miroir qu'elle avait collé contre le mur. Sa joue portait une coupure nette de plusieurs centimètre qui avait saigné et dont le sang avait séché sur sa peau. Ses habits lui collaient à sa peau encore légèrement humide. Hermione se retourna vers son canapé. Elle ne vit rien qu'il aurait pu la blessé et rien qui aurait put tremper ses habits. La brune tata sa blessure et ses orbes brunes remarquèrent alors une écaille verte à moitié sous le canapé. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine et le chant de la mer raisonna à ses oreilles.

_ Monkey. D Luffy murmura-t-elle en humant doucement l'air qui avait son odeur.

Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballer alors qu'elle se demandait ce qui s'était réellement passée. Avait-elle seulement rêvé ou bien cela avait-il était la réalité ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre **: Un rêve

**Note **: à la base cela devait être un OS, mais bon parfois une histoire s'écrit sans votre volonté.

**Chapitre 2 **: la monotonie d'une ombre de Londres explosant face aux turbulences de l'océan

Hermione marchait d'un pas relativement pressé dans l'un des couloirs de l'université de médicomagie de Londres. Elle avisa son reflet dans l'une des grandes fenêtres bordant le couloir et son regard s'agrippa à son pansement sur sa joue. Rêve ou réalité ? Hermione n'avait pas encore tranché sur la question. Tout cela aurait dû être un rêve, mais cette blessure et l'écaille lui prouvait le contraire. Or elle s'était bien endormie sur son canapé et s'était réveillée sur le sol après avoir chuté. Tout cela la rendait confuse. Pour l'instant car Hermione Granger était bien déterminée à trouver la vérité, dusse lire tout les livres de la bibliothèque de l'université.

L'amphithéâtre était immense pour elle. La brunette avait passé sa vie scolaire dans de petite salle jusqu'à l'université. L'amphithéâtre pouvait bien accueillir plus de mille personnes assises. C'était l'un des plus grands de l'université. Et il paraissait bien vide avec sa petite centaine d'élève à l'intérieur. Hermione s'assit vite dans un l'un des rangs en avisant le professeur sortir ses affaires de sa serviette. Elle eut juste le temps de sortir des feuilles et un bic avant que le cour sur les effets du cycle lunaire sur les plantes commence.

Hermione s'était demandée souvent ce qu'elle voudrait faire lorsqu'elle serait adulte. Les tentatives d'assassinat envers Harry, la perte de ses parents en les protégeant contre les mangemort, la guerre, tout cela lui avait fait sortir ces questions de la tête. Puis lorsqu'elle avait reçu ses résultats des ASPIC l'incertitude de son avenir lui avait coupé le souffle, comme un mauvais coup de poing dans l'estomac. Au final la médecine avait été la seule chose qui l'intéressait. Une façon de se rapprocher de ses parents qui avait oublier qu'ils avaient une fille.

Mais pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était devenue une étudiante à l'université, elle n'écoutait pas le cours mais pensait à ce Luffy et ce rêve des plus mystérieux. Comment un fruit pouvait donner la capacité de devenir élastique ? Le bras de Luffy s'était étiré sur plusieurs mètres. Ce n'était pas juste sa peau qui s'étirait mais aussi ses os et ses muscles. De plus Luffy avait certifié être le seul à pouvoir être élastique, cela signifiait-t-il qu'il n'y avait qu'un fruit ou bien que chaque fruit offrait un pouvoir ou une capacité différente ? Le renne qui se transformait et qui parlait comme un humain avait peut-être lui aussi manger un fruit ? Elle n'avait que trop peu d'information. En outre l'écaille avait trouvé sa place sur son bureau. Elle n'avait jamais vu une écaille aussi grosse, dépassant les vingts centimètres de long. La couleur verte émeraude la charmait lorsqu'elle la regardait pendant un instant puis le souvenir de la bête à laquelle appartenait lui suffisait pour lui donner des sueurs froides. Luffy avait appelé cela un _Kai ou _ mais elle ne connaissait aucune espèce portant ce nom. Peut-être qu'il lui avait donné le nom de l'animal dans sa langue. De plus elle trouvait toujours cela étrange qu'elle ne puisse comprendre Luffy que lorsqu'il lui avait adressé la parole. Dès qu'il parlait avec l'un des autres pirates, l'un de ses hommes, tout devenait un charabia qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle avait l'impression de connaître cette langue, non pas comme si elle le parlait mais plutôt savait d'où cette langue était parlée.

Ce fut lorsque le cour se termina, que Hermione reprit pied dans la réalité et se rendit compte à quel point elle était seule. Les gens se regroupaient, discutaient mais elle était à l'écart, seule comme à l'accoutumée. Harry et Ron étaient ensemble, comme toujours, dans la même école pour devenir Auror. Hermione s'était rendue compte qu'ils s'éloignaient. Ils ne pouvaient plus se voir aussi souvent, leur cours étant à différents horaires, leur école à deux emplacement distinct. Si Hermione étudiait à Londres, Harry et Ron eux faisaient leurs études à Oxford. Certes le transplanage aidait pour amoindrir la distance mais encore fallait-il pouvoir se voir. Puis Harry et Ron s'étaient faits de nouveaux amis, voyaient d'autres personnes. Hermione avait plus de mal à aller vers les autres. Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas avec Luffy. Comment pouvait-elle avoir été si détendu auprès d'un pirate et être incapable d'aller parler avec les autres élèves de son cour ? Tout cela était des plus étranges.

Si Hermione prit le chemin de la bibliothèque comme d'habitude ce fut vers une toute autre partie que celle où elle allait en temps normal. Durant deux heures elle chercha la bête qui avait voulu connaître son goût sans rien trouver. Ce qui se rapprochait le plus de ce qu'elle avait vu était les dragons marins d'Asie. Cependant il n'y avait pas de correspondance avec l'animal mort de son souvenir avec pour seule preuve de son existence une magnifique écaille qu'elle avait trouvé sous son canapé.

Ce fut en sortant de l'université que le souvenir fugace de son rêve la frappa avec aigreur. À Londres il faisait gris, les nuages camouflant le soleil avec persistance. L'humidité qui s'accrochait à ses vêtements et rendait ses cheveux encore plus fou n'avait pas le goût du sel. Dans une petite ruelle les chats s'entassaient les uns contres les autres sur les poubelles ou sur le sol, une carcasse d'oiseaux à moitié manger traînait devant la ruelle. L'air était saturé des odeurs de carburant, de graisse, et d'autre odeurs nauséabonde qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer dans ce parfum fétide. Elle s'était habituée à cette odeur mais la bouffée d'air pur qu'elle avait respiré sur le bateau avait réveillé son sens.

Hermione avait froid en avançant dans les rues de la ville. Elle aurait pu rentrer chez elle pour le déjeuner, mais elle se serait encore retrouvée seule. Au moins en mangeant à l'extérieur elle trompait un peu sa solitude avec la présence des autres personnes. Ce fut en mangeant son hamburger qu'elle entendit à nouveau cette langue. Hermione se retourna vivement et la déception en apercevant un couple d'asiatique à la place de Luffy, où l'une des personnes qu'elle avait vu, la gifla. Il fallut un petit moment à la jeune fille pour se reprendre et baisser la tête vers son plateau. Les informations se traitèrent dans son cerveau pendant qu'elle mâchait une bouchée de son hamburger. Japonais. C'était du japonais. Luffy parlait japonais. Ce fut avec empressement qu'elle avala le reste de son repas pour repartir dans la ville. Elle trépigna dans le métro bondé, courut presque pour atteindre la librairie moldu qu'elle fréquentait. Elle attrapa le premier bouquin de langue japonais avant de regardait les autres. Au final elle prit plusieurs livre, déterminer à apprendre cette langue avec une fougue qu'elle avait cru perdu.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que son rêve avait retourné son monde. L'écaille avait trouvé une nouvelle place sur le mur de son salon de son petit appartement, dans un jolie cadre noir mat. Cela n'avait pas été facile de faire tenir l'écaille dans le cadre, mais Hermione était une sorcière et ce n'était pas une écaille d'un animal mort et dévoré par un équipage pirate qui allait la battre. Les livres de médicomagie et de japonais se disputaient leur place sur la table du salon. Hermione quitta à regret ses exercices pour apprendre à écrire correctement le premier alphabet japonais pour ouvrir sa porte. La jeune fille cligna des yeux en voyant Ron sur le pas de sa porte.

_ Salut 'mione. Je peux entrer ?

Hermione s'effaça et laissa le rouquin entrer chez elle tout en le saluant. Ron soupira en voyant la pile de livre sur la table et fronça les sourcils en voyant la croûte qui recouvrait la blessure sur le visage de la brune.

_ Tu t'es coupée comment ?

Hermione posa sa main sur sa joue et rougit en se souvenant du bras musclé et bronzé qui avait frôlé sa peau avant de terrasser la bestiole.

_ Je... un accident de cuisine.

Si Ron ne la crut pas, il ne creusa pas plus même si son regard fut persistant sur la blessure. Puis il blanchit en voyant l'écaille.

_ Quelle bestiole à des écailles pareilles ? Ne me dis pas que c'est une écaille de dragon que tu as … encadré dans ton salon ? Non attend ! Comment as-tu mis la main sur ça ?!

Hermione fit la moue devant les gestes exagérés de Ron qui brassait l'air avec ses bras pour désigner l'écaille. Ce n'était qu'une écaille pour lui, alors pourquoi en faisait-il tout une histoire ?

_ C'est un cadeau. Coupa court Hermione. Tu n'es pas venu pour me parler de ma décoration quand même ? Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu es venu faire ici !

Ron jeta un regard noir à l'écaille, comme si elle l'avait attaqué, avant de regarder Hermione.

_ C'est l'anniversaire de Ben vendredi. Tu l'as déjà vu lorsque tu es venue nous voir le mois dernier. Il était avec nous pendant notre cour d'athlétisme. Un brun avec les yeux marron.

_ Tu veux dire comme la majorité des personnes de votre classe. Fit remarquer judicieusement la brune.

Ron rougit et se frotta la nuque.

_ Oui bon d'accord. Il fête ses dix-neuf ans chez ses parents et je me demandais si tu voulais venir ? Y aura Harry aussi. Il voulait venir te le demander aussi, mais l'un de ses prof rattrape un cour qu'il a raté. Alors ?

Hermione se demanda ce qu'elle allait bien faire à l'anniversaire d'une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais il y aurait Harry et Ron qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle hocha la tête et proposa à Ron de rester pour le souper. Mais il déclina l'invitation, expliquant qu'il avait déjà des projets, un repas chez son frère Bill. Une fois le rouquin parti l'appartement fut rempli d'un silence de plomb pesant sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Elle se claqua les joues avec entrain.

_ Je serais avec Harry et Ron vendredi. On va passer un bon moment.

Si sa journée fut monotone, les mêmes cours avec les mêmes professeurs, sa soirée allait être différente. Hermione avait passé une robe noire et mis des jolies ballerines noir brillant. Elle avait fait un effort pour ses cheveux en les attachant en un joli chignon. Elle transplana devant l'appartement de Harry et sonna. Il lui ouvrit deux minutes plus tard en jean noir et chemise blanche, un sourire fixé aux lèvres. Après des embrassades Harry la fit entrer et lui présenta la jeune fille présente dans son appartement, Anna Cross étudiante en histoire. Hermione garda le sourire alors qu'une boule au ventre la prenait. Harry ne le lui avait pas dis qu'il avait une nouvelle petite-amie. Ron arriva dix minutes plus tard, dans un jean bleu et un tee-shirt vert clair, et ils partirent chez ce fameux Ben. Hermione fut présenté à de nombreuses personnes, elle entendit certain chuchoter qu'elle était la fille du trio qui avait aidé Harry à gagner la guerre. Elle garda le sourire alors que les cris et hurlement résonnèrent dans son esprit. Elle suppliait Merlin, qu'on ne lui parle pas de la guerre, qu'on ne réveille pas ces maudits souvenirs.

La musique était forte, la chaleur étouffante. Les gens se bousculaient pour se servir un verre ou prendre de la nourriture disposé sur l'immense table du salon. Hermione sentait la sueur couler dans son dos en essayant de fuir la foule. Elle accepta de force un verre qu'on lui mit dans les mains sans son consentement. La couleur du vodka pur la nargua alors que la personne trinquait avec elle et avalait le verre d'une seule gorgée. Hermione n'en but qu'une petite en souriant. Elle chercha Harry des yeux. Il prenait un bain de foule, pressé dans cette masse de chair vivante. Sa petite-amie, collée à lui, dévorait sa bouche tandis que avec stupeur Hermione remarqua qu'un homme se serrait dans le dos de son ami, ses mains sur les hanches de Harry. Soit Harry avait trop bu d'alcool pour le remarquer, ce qui était fort probable, soit Harry ne lui avait pas parlé de son penchant pour les hommes, moins probables mais tout à fait réaliste.

La brune ne savait rien sur la vie amoureuse de son ami depuis qu'il avait rompu avec Ginny. Elle avait dû faire parler Ron pour découvrir que les rumeurs qui courrait sur Harry, comme quoi il enchaînait les coups d'une nuit, était véridique. Ron lui avait même parlé de certaines filles avant de se rendre compte à qu'il racontait les aventures sexuelles de Harry. Il avait rougi et déclaré que Harry ne le faisait pas si souvent. Cependant en creusant un peu, elle avait sût à quel point cela avait été faux. Harry se confiait à Ron parce qu'il était un homme et qu'elle était une femme. Elle pouvait le concevoir. Ce soir c'était la première fois que Harry lui présentait une de ses petite-amies. Son cœur se comprima dans un étau. Elle n'était plus aussi proche de ses amis que autrefois.

La brune avisa Ron. Il était assis sur un fauteuil, une femme blonde que Hermione ne connaissait pas sur ses genoux. Les mains sur ses fesses Ron l'embrassait avidement, totalement ivre. Hermione le savait car le visage et les oreilles du rouquin était totalement rouges. Il n'avait fallu à Ron et à Harry qu'une petite demi-heure pour abandonner Hermione dans cette foule d'inconnue. Depuis plus de trois heures Hermione essayait de trouver quelqu'un avec qui faire connaissance. Cependant entre ceux qui était déjà ivre et ceux qui essayait de l'amener en haut vers les chambres, Hermione avait dû passer seulement dix minutes avec des personnes encore censé et apte à tenir une conversation. Elle prit une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool et bailla.

_ Fatiguée ?

Hermione sursauta et se retourna vers celui qui venait de hurler. C'était Ben, le camarade de classe de Harry et Ron. Hermione hocha la tête en rougissant. Il était à peine une heure du matin.

_ J'avais un gros devoir à rendre et je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours.

Cela était autant la vérité qu'un mensonge. Hermione avait eu un gros devoir à rendre qui l'avait privé de nombreuses heures de sommeil. Mais ses recherches sur son rêve et son apprentissage du japonais l'avait aussi tenu éveillé. Ben ne se moqua pas d'elle, comme le faisait souvent Ron ou Harry en lui disant qu'elle travaillait trop.

_ Les étudiants en médicomagie ont toujours une tonne de travail. Mon cousin n'arrêtait pas de s'en plaindre. Si tu veux dormir je te prête une chambre juste assure toi de bien la fermer à clé et avec un sort.

Hermione accepta l'idée avec un hochement de tête. Ce fut au deuxième étage de la maison que Ben la mena pour lui montrer une chambre jolie et déserte.

_ C'est la chambre de ma grande sœur. Je lui ai demandé la permission pour laisser dormir quelqu'un ici. Ma sœur à dit que tant que sa chambre et son lit étaient utilisés que pour y dormir et non pour y forniquer comme des bêtes en rûte elle était okay.

_ Merci de me laisser cette chambre.

_ Bonne nuit.

Ben lui fit un geste de la main et descendit vers le salon. Hermione rentra dans la chambre et ferma à clé puis jeta un collaporta pour être certaine que personne n'entrerait. Elle enleva juste ses chaussures et alla dormir. Elle entendait encore la musique, étouffée par les murs. La brune ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer, entre la fatigue et l'alcool il ne lui fallu que quelque secondes pour s'endormir.

* * *

Les étoiles brillaient de mille feux dans l'encre noire de la nuit. Le reflet dans la mer de ses milliers fragments de diamant fascina la jeune femme. Hermione cligna des yeux et regarda autour d'elle. La nuit l'embrassait et elle reconnut un peu difficilement le navire de son rêve. Ses poils se hérissèrent face à la fraîcheur de la nuit alors qu'elle portait juste une robe. Le silence était bercé par le remous des vagues. La mer et le ciel se mélangeaient et l'horizon avait disparu dans cette obscurité. La jeune fille ne voyait personne sur le pont et aucune lumière n'était allumée sauf en haut dans le nid-de-pie. Curieuse, Hermione se demanda si c'était Luffy qui était en haut ou bien si un capitaine était exempté de ce genre de tache. Elle ne savait pas grand chose sur les pirates après tout. Hermione s'étonna de nouveaux de ne pas éprouver de la peur alors qu'elle se trouvait de nouveau sur un bateau pirate au lieu de dormir bien au chaud dans un lit. Elle trouva les cordes pour monter dans le nid-de-pie. Elle prit une bouffée d'air frais et attrapa la corde. L'exercice était nouveau, difficile en pleine nuit. Les cordes lui faisaient mal à ses pieds nus, sa visibilité était réduite. La brune avait la sensation d'avancer à la vitesse d'un escargot drogué. La peur du vide lui tordait les intestins et lui donnait des frissons dans tout le corps. Enfin arrivée en haut, Hermione dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas regarder en bas vers le pont ou bien vers la mer. Elle avança lentement sur le mât et attrapa l'échelle en corde qui terminait la montée vers le nid-de-pie.

La salle n'avait rien de ce qu'aurait pu imaginer Hermione. De l'équipement de musculation parsemait le sol, une serviette éponge pendait à l'un des murs. Puis Hermione tomba dans les orbes noires de Luffy qui l'observait. Il était assis sur le banc qui faisait le tour de la pièce près d'un télescope.

_ Il t'en a fallu du temps pour grimper. Commenta le brun.

Le sourire de Luffy était immense, moqueur, et Hermione finit de monter et posa ses pieds sur les planches en bois.

_ C'est la première fois que je grimpe à une corde et sur un bateau. Désolé d'être lente ! Rétorqua Hermione.

Luffy rit à sa réponse.

_ Tu n'es jamais montée sur un bateau avant ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

_La première fois que je suis montée sur un bateau c'était un ferry et la deuxième fois c'était sur ce bateau.

_ Sunny Go ! C'est le Sunny Go ! Ce n'est pas juste un bateau c'est un membre important de l'équipage.

Hermione cligna des yeux avant de rire doucement.

_Qu'es-ce qu'un pirate sans bateau ?

Luffy tapota la place à côté de lui en riant en réponse. Mais Hermione ne bougea pas et reprit son sérieux.

_ Pourquoi n'es-tu pas surpris ? Tu ne sais pas qui je suis et tu me laisses rester sur le Sunny Go. Tu ne sembles même pas trouver étrange que les autres ne pouvait pas me voir la dernière fois. Pourquoi ? Tout cela semble à un rêve et pourtant lorsque je me suis réveillé j'étais trempée. J'avais la joue coupé. Il y avait même une écaille de ce _Kai ou_. Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

Les larmes menaçaient de couler. Sa voix s'étranglait dans sa propre gorge. Elle avait voulu revenir ici. Revoir Luffy. Et face à son désir elle prenait peur et était effrayée de ne plus rien comprendre. Elle ne se comprenait plus.

_ Je trouve cela étrange. Je ne comprends pas. Et je m'en moque.

La voix ferme de Luffy claqua dans l'air comme un coup de tonnerre. Hermione n'enregistra pas les mouvements fluide de Luffy, trop rapide pour ses yeux. Un instant il était assis sur ce banc, l'instant suivant il était debout devant elle, la surplombant de quelque centimètres.

_ Je ne sais pas d'où tu viens. Mais ici pour survivre il faut accepter que des choses soient incompréhensibles, insaisissables. C'est pour cela que le monde est si beau. Je ne sais pas pourquoi les îles célestes existent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi dans tout l'océan il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où peuvent vivre les hommes poissons avec de la lumière. Je ne sais pas d'où vienne les _Akuma no mi_. Pourquoi les mante-religieuse sur certaine île ne font que quelque centimètre puis sur un autre font plus de deux mètres ? J'en sais rien et je ne veux pas savoir. C'est comme ça. Tu apparais et personne à part moi te vois. C'est comme ça. Et si je te laisse rester sur le Sunny c'est que je sais que tu es gentille.

Luffy croisa ses bras derrière sa nuque et rigola doucement. Un « shishi » doux et réconfortant. Hermione se laissa entraîner vers le banc et laissa Luffy la recouvrir de sa couverture.

_ Mais et toi ? Commenta Hermione confuse et gênée.

Luffy haussa les épaules.

_ Je suis plus habillé que toi. Ta robe n'est pas faite pour se promener dehors en plein automne.

_ J'étais à une fête. S'expliqua la jeune femme.

Luffy la regarda et lui fit un signe de continuer à parler. Il attrapa une bouteille qu'elle n'avait pas vu et but une gorgée.

_ Je … J'étais à Oxford en Angleterre

_ Connais pas. C'est dans quelle mer ?

_ Il y a la manche entre l'Angleterre et la France. Et il y a l'océan Atlantique.

Luffy pencha la tête.

_ C'est dans le nouveau monde ? Il y a d'autre division dans le nouveau monde ?

_ Division ? Répéta Hermione soudain anxieuse.

_ Oui tu sais. Il y a le South Blue, le West Blue, le East Blue, le North Blue , Le Red Line et le Nouveau Monde.

Hermione secoua la tête.

_ Il n'y a aucune mer qui porte ce nom.

Luffy fronça les sourcils et Hermione le regarda de nouveau. Luffy était un homme élastique, ce qui était impensable chez elle, que ce soit dans le monde moldu ou sorcier. On ne pouvait modifier son corps en mangeant simplement un fruit. Et il n'y avait aucune correspondance dans son monde des noms des mers qu'il avait nommé.

_ Un autre monde ? Un monde parallèle ? Se demanda la jeune fille.

Luffy cligna des yeux avant qu'ils ne se mettent à briller.

_ Quoi ? Tu es une extra-terrestre ? Réellement?!

_ Je ne suis pas un extra-terrestre ! Répliqua vivement Hermione. Elle n'était pas un petit bonhomme vert !

_ Mais si tu es pas de cette planète, ça fait de toi un extra-terrestre.

_ On est peut-être du même monde. Juste qu'on ne le sais pas. Le monde sorcier est bien fermé au moldu pourquoi cela ne serait pas la même chose. Je veux dire il n'y a pratiquement plus de pirate aujourd'hui mais …

Luffy éclata de rire et s'écroula sur le sol se tenant le ventre.

_ Plus de pirate !

Hermione le regarda se tordre de rire durant de nombreuses minutes, son agacement montant doucement mais inexorablement. La brune se sentit craquer et récupéra sa baguette qu'elle avait calé contre sa peau grâce à son soutien-gorge. Le jet d'eau éclaboussa le visage du brun donnant une sensation de satisfaction à la sorcière. Luffy cligna des yeux et secoua la tête. L'encre noir de ses yeux se posèrent sur sa baguette.

_ Tu as fais sortir de l'eau avec un bâton ?

_ C'est ma baguette abruti ! Comment veux-tu lancer de sort sans baguette ?

Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire pendant quelque minutes.

_ La magie n'existent pas, c'est cela.

_ Il y a les Akuma no mi. Les fruits qui donnent aux gens des pouvoirs mais non les gens ne secouent pas un bout de bâton pour faire de la magie.

_ Une baguette ! Reprit Hermione avec fougue. Je ne dis pas que le Sunny Go est un vulgaire rafiot à ce que je sache.

_ Le Sunny n'est pas un rafiot ! Répliqua Luffy en se relevant piqué au vif.

Hermione se leva à son tour pour faire face au brun.

_Ma baguette n'est pas un vulgaire bout de bois !

Ils se mirent à rire ensemble dans un même mouvement après s'être regardé droit dans les yeux. Tout cela était étrange et incompréhensible. Cela énervait Hermione mais dans un sens elle comprenait Luffy. Parfois on ne pouvait pas comprendre les choses et il fallait l'accepter. Pour l'instant elle allait prendre la position de Luffy.

_ Qu'es-ce que tu peux faire avec ça ? Faire apparaître de la viande?!

Hermione resta un peu ébranlée face à cette question. Elle pouvait faire de la magie et il lui demandait de faire apparaître de la … viande ? Hermione secoua la tête.

_ Non mais je peux l'amener à moi. Accio couverture.

Luffy regarda la couverture léviter et venir dans la main de la jeune femme.

_ Pour utiliser un sort il faut l'apprendre. J'ai étudié la magie à l'école. Je peux faire pas mal de chose, mais par exemple je ne peux pas devenir élastique comme toi.

Luffy hocha la tête et Hermione eut soudain peur de ce que pourrait lui demander Luffy. Puis il retourna s'asseoir sur le banc et but une nouvelle gorgée directement au goulot de la bouteille. Hermione s'assit à côté de lui et se pelota dans la couverture avant de lancer un sort pour qu'une autre arrive. Luffy attrapa avec dextérité la couverture flottante et la drapa autour de ses épaules avant de lui tendre la bouteille. Hermione l'attrapa et renifla le goulot.

_ Mais c'est de l'alcool !

_ Bien sûr ! Pourquoi sembles-tu si surprise, tu étais bien à une fête ? Il devait y avoir de l'alcool !

_ Oui mais j'en bois pas beaucoup. Je n'ai pas une bonne résistance.

_ Bois ! Ordonna Luffy. Un pirate qui ne boit pas n'est pas un pirate !

Hermione voulut lui répliquer qu'elle n'était pas une pirate mais face au regard de Luffy elle amena le goulot à ses lèvres. Le saké lui brûla la gorge et la fit tousser et le rouge prit place sur son visage. Elle n'avait jamais bu quelque chose d'aussi fort. Le rire de Luffy la fit grogner alors qu'il récupérait la bouteille pour boire une nouvelle gorgée sans problème.

_ C'est fort. Commenta finalement Hermione après quelque secondes de silence. Elle avait regardé avec fascination les mouvements de la gorge de Luffy. Bon sang elle n'avait jamais fait attention à la façon dont les muscles de la gorge bougeaient lorsque l'on avalait quelque chose. C'était déconcertant.

_ Tu n'avais jamais bu du saké ? Tu buvais quoi ?

_ Il y avait de la bière, du rhum, de la vodka et d'autre bouteilles dont je n'ai pas fait attention. Je t'ai dis je ne bois pas beaucoup. Je ne veux pas finir ivre comme Harry ou Ron.

_ Qui ?

Hermione accepta la bouteille, Luffy allait la faire boire plus que de raison elle en était certaine, et plongea son regard vers le sol. L'alcool lui brûla de nouveau la gorge mais elle ne toussa pas cette fois-ci. Luffy la reprit et Hermione se lova un peu plus dans la couverture. L'odeur de Luffy, imprégné dans la couverture, l'enveloppait

_ Ce sont mes amis. J'avais onze ans lorsque j'ai fais leur connaissance, on allait à la même école de magie. Ils m'ont amené à l'anniversaire de l'un de leur camarade de classe de l'université. Ils veulent devenir Auror, des policiers. ( Luffy fit la grimace en entendant cela). Ron ne tient pas à l'alcool mais il boit facilement. Il pelotait ouvertement une fille tout à l'heure en étant totalement ivre mort et ne va plus se souvenir de rien demain. Et Harry … je ne sais pas s'il était ivre au point de ne pas remarquer qu'il était pris en sandwich entre sa petite-amie et un homme ou bien si c'était de sa propre volonté qu'il acceptait cela.

_ Tu ne sais pas ses préférences ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

_ On ne se voit plus beaucoup depuis que l'on a arrêté l'école secondaire et que nous sommes à l'université. Non c'est plutôt après … c'est après la guerre que l'on a commencé à s'éloigner les uns des autres.

_ La guerre ?

La voix de Luffy n'était pas curieuse comme depuis le début. Hermione leva la tête. Luffy se frottait le torse comme si une blessure le gênait. Le souvenir de la cicatrice en forme de croix sur sa poitrine lui revint à l'esprit.

_ Tu as vécu une guerre aussi ?

Lorsque Luffy lui répondit elle fut ébranlée, effrayée par la raideur du corps de Luffy, par le ton de sa voix.

_ Mon grand-frère allait être exécuté. Je me suis battu avec d'autre personne, dont son équipage, pour essayer de le sauver. Il est mort en me protégeant, en me sauvant la vie, devant moi.

Il avait été honnête avec elle, osant mettre les mots sur les souvenirs honnis qui le hantait. C'était à son tour.

_ Un psychopathe et ses subalternes voulaient purifier le monde sorcier. Ils considéraient que les né-moldu, les sorciers issus de parents sans magies n'avais pas le droit de vivre et que ceux qui les aidaient ou étaient de leur côté étaient des traîtres à leur sang. Je suis une née-moldu, mes parents sont de simple dentiste. Pour les protéger j'ai du leur effacer leur mémoire et leur faire quitter le pays. Ils ne se souviennent plus qu'ils ont une fille. Pendant la guerre de nombreuses personne sont mortes, des gens que je connaissais. J'ai vu leur corps sans vie alors que je luttais pour vivre. J'ai … été torturé en protégeant Harry qu'on voulait pour mort à cause d'une prophétie.

Luffy la regarda étrangement.

_ Ils ont voulu ta mort à cause de tes origines. Par ce que tes parents n'étaient pas sorcier comme toi.

Hermione hocha la tête.

_ Ace. Mon grand-frère. Le gouvernement mondial et les marines, les forces de polices de ce monde, ont voulu exécuter Ace à cause de ses origines. Son père était le roi des pirates. À cause de ça les gens ont considéré que Ace n'avait pas le droit de vivre.

Hermione attrapa la main de Luffy.

_ Un enfant n'a pas à porter les crimes de ses parents. Ils n'avaient pas droit de le juger, de vous juger pour vos origines.

La main ferme de Luffy attrapa la sienne et la serra dans la sienne.

_ Ace et moi n'avons pas le même père, ni même les mêmes parents. Cependant les choix de vie de nos pères ont condamné les nôtres. Je ne connais pas mon père mais je ne le hais pas. C'est un inconnu. C'est le gouvernement mondial que je hais. Je les hais eux et leur vision du monde.

Hermione ne put sourire en comprenant quelque chose. Elle plongea juste son regard dans le sien.

_ Finalement nous avons un lien tous les deux. Nous avons survécu à une guerre. Nous sommes jugés par rapport à nos origines.

_ Nous vivons ! Vivre sans regret et être libre ! C'était notre promesse à moi et à Ace. Je continue à la tenir. Je vis pour mes rêves, pour ma liberté !

_ Je ne sais plus pourquoi je vis. Je vis, j'avance sans savoir pourquoi.

L'étreinte de Luffy la surpris. Son corps était ferme contre le sien. Si masculin. Sa chaleur et son odeur l'enivraient bien plus que tous les alcools qu'elle avait pu consommer. C'était rassurant, réconfortant.

_ Tu as bien un rêve ? Quelque chose que tu as toujours voulu ?

Hermione ferma à moitié ses yeux.

_ Trouver un endroit où je pourrais être moi-même. Je suis étrange pour les moldu, les gens sans magie. Dans mon monde ils ne savent pas que la magie existent. Je suis une étrangère pour le monde sorcier. Je ne connais pas les coutumes et leur tradition. Je ne suis pas totalement comme eux et cela dérange. Je vis entre deux mondes et je ne sais pas parfois qui je suis.

Luffy ne lui répondit pas, il la serra un peu plus dans ses bras. Il la comprenait. C'était tout. Hermione ferma doucement les yeux dans cette étreinte réconfortante.

_ Chantons !

La voix claqua brutalement dans l'atmosphère. Sursautant Hermione observa Luffy qui souriait et qui commençait à défaire son étreinte.

_ Quoi ? Chanter ? Mais pourquoi ?

Luffy leva sa bouteille et lui répliqua :

_ Un pirate n'a pas besoin de raison pour chanter. Ni pour faire la fête !

Il porta de force le goulot à sa bouche et elle but une rasade de saké sans pouvoir aller à l'encontre de la volonté du brun. La voix s'éleva doucement en un rythme que la jeune fille ne connaissait pas. Une chanson de pirate, parlant de femme et d'alcool. Luffy répéta encore la chanson et timidement Hermione se mit à le suivre, répétant ce qu'elle avait retenu.

C'était simple au final. Il suffisait de lâcher prise. Ses mains bougeaient dans le rythme de la chanson. Sa langue délivrait des paroles jusqu'alors méconnues. Son visage la chauffait alors qu'elle buvait du saké. Une fois la bouteille vide, elle n'eut que à lancer un sort pour en amener une autre à eux, puis recommencer lorsque la nouvelle bouteille fut vide à son tour. Et sans qu'elle ne sache qui avait amorcer le premier mouvement ils dansaient en chantant. Cela n'avait rien d'harmonieux. Il y avait des éclats de rire, des chutes maladroites après un mauvais pas. Hermione se laissa couler vers le sol assise sur l'une des couverture les pieds douloureux d'avoir trop danser elle gloussait. Elle but une nouvelle gorgée de saké, en étant tout à fait consciente d'être soûle. Luffy s'allongea à côté d'elle en riant. Un simple regard de Luffy lui suffit à apprendre ce qui se passait. Ses yeux rieurs avait repris leur gravité et elle leva sa main devant ses yeux pour la voir se transformer en brume.

_ J'imagine que mon temps s'est écoulé.

_ À la prochaine Granger.

_ Hermione ! Appelle moi Hermione.

Elle vit la bouche de Luffy s'ouvrir mais elle était déjà trop peu solide pour comprendre sa réponse.

* * *

Un marteau piqueur creusait un trou dans sa tête. Hermione grogna et porta une main à sa tête. Elle se releva, les yeux humides la bouche pâteuse. Elle posa un pied sur le sol et glissa et retomba sur le lit lorsqu'elle essaya de se lever. Au sol une couverture bleu la narguait. Une main légèrement tremblante la récupéra. L'odeur du tissu était celle du soleil, de la mer et de la viande. Le parfum de Luffy. Un sourire éclaira son visage, repoussant sa gueule de bois. Au final tout cela n'était peut-être pas un simple rêve. Il lui fallut quelque minutes pour réussir à se relever correctement, à métamorphoser la couverture en mouchoir pour le glisser dans son décolleté avec sa baguette et remettre ses chaussures. Elle refit son chignon en redescendant vers le rez-de-chaussée. La brune trouva Ben assit sur les cuisses d'un brun dans la cuisine une tasse de café entre les mains.

_ Bonjour.

Si Ben grogna pour lui rendre sa salutation ce ne fut pas le cas de l'autre homme.

_ Salut. Ne fait pas attention à lui, il est grognon lorsqu'il n'a pas dormi. Je suis Mark. Il y a de la potion anti-gueule de bois à côté de la cafetière. Sert-toi et viens manger un morceau.

Hermione lui sourit et prit un verre de potion avant de se servir un thé brûlant, déjà préparé. Une fois assise en face du couple, Hermione observa un peu plus Mark.

_ Je suis Hermione. Je ne crois pas t'avoir vu à la fête.

_Il est arrivé à trois heures du mat'. Tu ne pouvais pas le voir. Il ne m'a pas laissé dormir pour fêter nos retrouvaille et mon anniv' et cet enfoiré est en pleine forme. Grogna Ben, malgré sa hargne un léger sourire démontrait le plaisir qu'il avait de cette visite.

_ Encore merci de m'avoir prêté une chambre.

Ben fit un geste pour lui signifier que cela n'était rien et replongea son nez dans sa tasse de café. Hermione profita de ce calme pour prendre une viennoiserie et profiter de ce petit-déjeuner. Ses pieds lui faisaient mal. Son mal de tête se calmait doucement. Au bout de quelque minutes les langues se délièrent et une discussion légère sur les études, les professeurs, les devoirs débuta.

_ J'étais heureux lorsque j'ai décroché ce stage dans ce cabinet. C'est l'un des plus grands cabinet d'avocat de la côte ouest des états-unis. J'ai déchanté lorsque je me suis retrouvé avec mon responsable de stage, un vrai emmerdeur de première. Bon le bon côté c'est que j'ai pu voire pas mal de chose. J'ai même participé en tant que spectateur à une médiation pour un divorce, dommage qu'on n'avait pas le droit au pop-corn.

Hermione sourit, en écoutant Mark racontait son stage qui avait fini la vieille. Ben grogna quelque fois ou lâcha quelque commentaire sur certaine remarque. Harry arriva, les cheveux dans tout les sens et le visage un peu blanc.

_ 'Jour.

Hermione le regarda se diriger vers la potion miraculeuse des lendemains de fête et se verser une bonne tasse de café. Il grimaça légèrement lorsqu'il s'assit, faisant sourire Hermione.

_ Pas trop mal au dos ?

Elle entendit clairement Ben gloussait à sa question, comme s'il savait déjà la réponse. Elle avait du rater un joli spectacle. Mais le plaisir d'avoir revu Luffy surpassait la chagrin d'avoir raté un souvenir mémorable.

_ De quoi tu parles ? Lâcha Harry d'une voix rauque.

Hermione observa fixement Harry. Il avait détourné la tête, se concentrant précipitamment sur son café. Il se souvenait, elle en fut certaine. Mais en même temps il ne voulait pas l'avouer. Avait-il honte de ce qu'il avait fait ou ne voulait-il pas en parler à elle ?

_ Du fait que t'es passé à la casserole. Je t'avais prévenu qu'il en avait après ton cul. Répondit Ben d'une voix claire.

Le rougissement de Harry était impressionnant. Il grommela quelque chose d'inaudible et resta plongé dans son café. La brune ne chercha pas à remettre le sujet sur la table en voyant à quel point Harry était mal-à-l'aise. Harry refusait de la regardait et cela même dix minutes de silence. Hermione ne savait pas comment changer l'humeur de son ami. Elle ne pouvait pas faire comme le capitaine pirate et déclarer qu'ils allaient chanter. Heureusement pour elle, l'arrivée de Ron à moitié endormi résolu son problème. Cependant elle ne pensait pas que la première chose que dirait Ron serait aussi vexant pour elle.

_ Qu'es-ce que tu fais ici Hermione ?

En fronçant les sourcils elle le regarda fixement. Ron comprit face à son silence que sa question n'était pas suffisamment claire.

_ Je veux dire tu n'étais pas rentrée ? Tu es restée ici toute la nuit ?

_ En effet. Ben m'a prêté une chambre. Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela te sembles si surprenant.

_ D'habitude tu ne reste pas. Tu ne sais pas t'amuser à ce genre de fête.

Le visage du rouquin blanchit soudainement en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. La sorcière se força à finir sa tasse de thé pour ne pas répondre trop vivement.

_ Je ne sais pas m'amuser ?

Ron trépigna sur ses pieds ne sachant quoi dire. Il lança un regard à Harry qui replongea son nez dans son café, peu désireux de l'aider. Un sourire moqueur s'étalaient sur les lèvres de Mark et de Ben.

_ Oui. Tu sais bien.

_ Non, je ne vois pas. Peux-tu éclairer ma lanterne ?

Hermione n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement.

_ Tu ne bois pas et fait ta rabat-joie. Tu te plains toujours qu'on boit trop moi ou Harry.

Un sourire sans joie s'étira sur ses lèvres.

_ La fille avec qui tu as couché à les cheveux de quels couleurs ?

La question surprit tout le monde et Harry la regarda en clignant des yeux. Ron rougit mais décida de ne pas se laisser marché sur les pieds.

_ Elle est brune et je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde !

_ Où est la blonde ? Demanda simplement Hermione.

Si Ron ne comprit pas, Ben lui si. Et il se fit plaisir d'aider la brune à comprendre les événements qui s'étaient déroulés.

_ Elle a quitté la fête folle furieuse après que Ron ait rendu le contenu de son estomac dans son décolleté. Natacha et sa copine Sophie en ont profité. Sophie est partie vers les cinq heure ce matin et Natacha est restée dormir avec Ron.

Hermione se retourna vers son ami et lui répondit avec froideur.

_ Puisque je suis rabat-joie, je vais simplement te demander si tu n'étais pas trop ivre pour avoir pensé à te protéger avant de baiser avec deux filles en même temps. Molly ferait un arrêt cardiaque si elle apprenait que tu as mis en cloque deux filles en même temps.

Hermione se leva, ne prêtant pas attention au rouquin blanchâtre et à Harry qui la fixait sans savoir quoi dire.

_ Merci pour m'avoir laisser dormir ici et merci pour le petit-déjeuner. Passer une bonne journée Ben, Mark,.

Elle salua ses deux amis faisant fit de l'air spectral du rouquin, et les quitta. Elle sortit de la maison et transplana derrière son immeuble. Elle grimpa énergiquement l'escalier et rentra chez elle avec bonheur. Une fois dans sa chambre elle déposa la couverture métamorphosée en mouchoir sur le lit et lui rendit sa forme originelle. La brune laissa sa robe tomber au sol ainsi que son soutien-gorge. Elle s'installa confortablement dans son lit et ferma les yeux avec délice, décidée à dormir de nouveau. Hermione sauta soudainement hors de son lit et se précipita vers son armoire. À chaque fois qu'elle avait rencontré Luffy, elle portait les vêtements dans lesquelles elle s'était endormie. En rougissant la sorcière enfila un pyjama. L'image d'elle en simple culotte devant Luffy faisait brûler ses joues de honte. Bon sang elle allait devoir faire attention à ce qu'elle portait avant de s'endormir au risque de se retrouver devant un pirate dans une tenue inconvenante.


End file.
